His Last Vow with a Dash of Red
by Just Miss Red
Summary: This is my Third Sherlock Fiction, Followed the Script of His Last Vow but with a Dash of Red XD I hope you like it I will be starting (hopefully) My Moriarty Theory now then a few extra Cases that I have in mind. No other pairings only original But don't worry I may have started something Just as good. I love that pun.. you won't get it unless you know who my chara- Nevermind XD


**Author's Note: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO okay here's the Third episode rewrite thingy me bob, basically read what I wrote for my first and second one of these, The Empty Hearse with a Dash of Red and The Sign of Three with a Dash of Red. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing bar Ariadne Just of course. Till the next one bye guys XD Um more than likely will be about Moriarty or Ariadne's backstory.**

Adne growls as she hit another set of traffic lights. _Damn Sherlock, knew I should have placed an lock on his door._ The light flicked amber and she kicked off her foot across the street. Ariadne weaved in and out of the cars getting to the front of the traffic, she sped round the roundabout, taking the second exit travelling fast and weaving still before turning sharply down the council road.

Sherlock punches the door off its hinges, he storms out followed by a shouting John.

"One month! That's all it took! One.!" The pair jump over wall onto a bin then the concrete.

"I'm Undercover!" Sherlock shouts back at him continuing walking out, Mary pulls the car up in front of them as the pair keep their arguments going.

"No you're not!"

"I'm not now!" Mary turns against them sharply before shouting at the pair.

"IN. Both of you, Now!" They grumble and enter the car. Mary looks behind them as a motorbike pulls up. A young woman gets off before removing her helmet. Sherlock looks in the rear view mirror before groaning.

"Who is tha-" Mary cuts herself off by nudging John. He looks in the passengers mirror before opening the door.

"Adne?" The red head has taken off her helmet and in the process of tucking a gun in the back of her jeans.

"John? What are you doing here?" She walks over to him and see's Sherlock in the back seat.

"OH you found him" She folds her arms her face turning red.

"Twice he has done this... twice keeps saying he's on a case but I honestly don't think he is."

"We are taking him to Molly-"  
>"He will be clean, I have done it already. Mind you I did the tests myself didn't want to involve anyone else just yet but I think Molly would love to hear all about this. I will meet you there" She turns back and pulls the helmet on before starting the engine of the GSXR 600 and riding past the group. John turns back to the car and hops in, turning to Sherlock.<p>

"When did my sister get a motorbike?"

"She doesn't" John huffs before Mary starts the car and drives them to Bart's.

Adne and Molly stand side by side, working on the samples. Both stand and sigh before nodding. Adne takes off her gloves and throws them in the bin.

"Clean" Adne walks over towards Sherlock but Molly beats her to it, she facing him and slapping the detective hard across the face, she clenches her jaw then does it again, then again with the other hand. Sherlock blinks and grimaces rubbing his reddening cheek.

"How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with, and how dare you betray the love of your friends! Say you're sorry"

""Sorry your engagement's over- though I'm fairly thankful-" Adne has stormed up to Sherlock and slapped him clean across the face.

"Stop it. Just stop it." Her voice is low also like a growl Sherlock looks down at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry that you where left all alone to cry your-"

"Sherlock stop it now, We're not playing games" John interrupts him. Adne looks at Sherlock again before turning on her heel and storming out of the lab. Mary watches her go. Sherlock rubs his cheek again before a text alert sounds. He pulls out his phone and looks at the message.

"Finally!" John looks from Mary to him.

"Finally what?" He asks as Sherlock heads to the door.

"There's every chance my drug habit might hit the newspapers. The game is on!" He raises the phone to his ear and walks out the door.

The boys reach Baker street to see Adne's bike parked out front and a straight knocker.

"What is my brother doing here?" Sherlock exits the taxi and walks up to the door.

"He always straightens the knocker. He's OCD, doesn't even know he's doing it" Sherlock moves the Knocker on a tilt before John exits the taxi( after paying) and walking into 221.

Adne watches Anderson search through the fridge and cupboards. She sighs as Sherlock storms in.

"Anderson!" Sherlock glares at the forensics expert. Adne sits on Sherlock's chair and glares as he turn to sit in it.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. It's for your own good" Sherlock paces till Ariadne sighs and stand letting him sit in his chair. He curls up sideway on the chair pulling his hood up, John walks in and looks at the empty space in front of him.

"Where's my chair?"

"You were gone. I saw an opportunity" Sherlock grumbles watching Anderson search his cupboards.

"John don't worry you chair is in my room, I'm bringing it back down soon" Adne whispers to him, before taking out a cigarette from under the skull. John looks over at her in surprise.

"I have been stressed" She explains walking over to the kitchen window and sitting on the sink.

"As I told you Mycroft your brother has no drugs here, and has been clean every time I have checked, I don't know why h-"  
>"This is for a case" Sherlock cuts Adne up as she opens the window, blowing the smoke out of it.<p>

"What case could possibly justify this?"

"Magnussen- Charles Augustus Magnussen." Mycroft's face drops and he turns to face Anderson and his small group.

"That name you think you may have just heard- you were mistaken. If you ever mention hearing that name in this room, in this context, I guarantee you- on behalf of the British security services- that materials will be found on your computer hard drives resulting in your immediate incarnations. Don't reply- just look frightened and scuttle" He turns to Adne who has frozen mid smoke looking at Sherlock.

"If you go against Magnussen, then you will find yourself going against me." He warns, His little brother looks at him before strolling over to the kitchen door.

"Er, What was I going to say? Oh yeah... Bye-bye" Sherlock opens the door and points the way out. Mycroft walks towards him then turns to face Sherlock.

"Unwise, Brother mine" Sherlock seizes Mycroft's arm, twisting his arm behind his back, he slams his brother face-first against the wall beside the kitchen door. Mycroft cries out in pain as John hurries to their sides, However it is Adne who speaks.

"Mycroft, don't say another word. Just leave. Sherlock is in no state to be reasoned with so just leave" She unconsciously rubs her left wrist as John helps pry Sherlock from his brother, he picks up Mycroft's umbrella passes it to him and the elder brother leaves. John turns back to Sherlock who has turned his back to him and is stretching.

"Magnussen?"

"What time is it?" Adne takes a last puff then puts out the butt in the flower pot, she turns to Sherlock and flicks the kettle on.

"About eight"

"I have a meeting in three hours. I need a bath" Sherlock turns to see Adne start to walk out the room. John watches the pair as Sherlock heads to his bathroom.

"A case? What sort of case?" John asks, Adne stops and watches Sherlock turn to them

"Too big and dangerous for any sane individual to get involved in." John look at Ariadne before looking back at the sociopath.

"Are you trying to put me off?"

"God, No... I'm trying to recruit you" He turns and enters his bathroom. John looks at Adne as she pulls out another cigarette.

"You just had one" He watches as she walks back over to the kettle and pours out three cups of coffee and one tea.

"I'm going to need it" She passes John the tea then drinks down the coffee, Black with five sugars. Once Adne has lighten the new cigarette, Sherlock's door opens. John turns his face down as a shy Janine pops around the door.

"Oh John, Hi" She pulls down the bottom of the shirt as Adne walks over to her with the cups of coffee.

"He's in the bath"

"Was it Mike?"

"Yeah, it was Mycroft" Adne blows the smoke in the other direction as John stares at them in surprise.

"Still can believe people actually call him that" She chuckles before opening the door, taking the mugs and walking in. Adne pulls the door closed as a small splashing can be heard. She walks back to the kitchen and sips her drink looking over at a confused John.

"Was that Janine?" He asks his sister.

"Yeah, I don't know how he did it, but when you said he pulled I didn't think he had" she explains taking a deep puff of the cigarette, John walks over and takes it from her, putting it out and taking the other two from her pocket and pack from under the skull.

"No more" he whispers, Adne grits her teeth before turning and walking up to her room. John sighs when he can see the clock on the wall start to move from the vibrations of her music.

Sherlock walks into the living room wearing a white shirt and dark trousers. He watches Janine walk into his room from the bathroom before heading out o him. John is sat on the sofa watching as she sits on Sherlock's lap.

Adne sighs turning off her music and grabbing her phone, she texts Mary before tucking it into her pocket, grabbing her lighter and hidden cigarettes from behind the mirror in her room. She walks down the stairs to hear other voices coming from the living room, she walks through the door and pauses when she sees the boys stood in front of the fire place and Magnussen sat on the sofa. He looks at her before smiling. She grits her teeth about to turn when he speaks.

"Miss Just, It is a pleasure please join us-"  
>"I'm sorry, I have a rather important-"<br>"Miss Just Please Sit" Adne clenches her jaw before turning back and walking stiffly towards Sherlock's chair.

"No come sit over here with me" She stops glancing at Sherlock before turning and walking over to him taking a sit the side closest to the door. He takes her right hand wrapping his left around it before changing to his left hand and placing his right on her thigh. She keeps her gaze fixed on the boys the only sign of discomfort from the way she is sitting.

"Mr Magnussen, Am I acceptable to you as an intermediary, for Lady Smallwood?" Sherlock asks. The elder man looks at him before turning to Ariadne.

"I like Lady Smallwood... Not as much as you though. She is English with a spine but you have a larger one" He squeezes her thigh moving it slightly before standing at walking towards the fire place.

"Best thing about the English... You're so domesticated. All standing around, apologising... keeping your little heads down." He unzips his fly and starts urinating into the fire place. Once done he turns to Adne.

"Tissue?" She stands and passes him a napkin before he wipes his hands and drops it to the ground. He takes Adne's hand and heads towards the door.

"Tell Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, I might be need those letters, so I'm keeping them... Also they are funny" He grips Adne's wrists before sniffing her neck, he smiles as she swallows and tries to move slightly away.

"Lu Lu? Thought you would have taken you for a Chanel kind of girl" He runs his tongue over his lips before walking out, his two body guards following suite. The closes and Adne falls against the wall she slides down it to the floor as John runs his hands through his hair. Sherlock looks over at Adne, before turning to John.

"Did you notice the extraordinary thing he did?" John looks at him in surprise before heading over to Adne and helping her up into Sherlock's chair.

"There were several things he did that stuck to mind" John mutters to him.

"Exactly- when he showed us the letters." Sherlock walks across the room smiling as Ariadne pushes John away before taking out her phone.

"Gotta go- Getting a call" she rushes out the room, down the stairs grabs her coat, helmet and keys before exiting grabbing her bike and riding off.

Adne knocks on the door; Mary opens it and stands to the side.

"We have to do something and quick" Mary nods and heads towards the wardrobe she takes out an envelope she opens it and pulls out a key card.

"This has everything we need" The pair take Adne's bike back to Baker street before taking a taxi to the storage warehouse.

Sherlock opens the little dark red box and smiles as a gasp can be heard from the other side of the intercom. John looks at Sherlock in surprise as the card reader screen turns blue, the lift opens and the pair enter.

"You see? Human error" John looks at him surprise.  
>"That was Janine?"<br>"Yes, that's the point, She is Magnussen's PA." Sherlock explains looking out from the glass elevator.

"Did you just get engaged to break into an office?" John asks putting the coffee cups on the floor.

"Stroke of luck meeting her at your wedding, you can take some of the credit"

"Sherlock, She loves you" Sherlock looks to John before smiling.

"As I said Human error." They exit the lift and walk into the office.

"Where did she go?" John starts to walk ahead, noticing Janine on the ground first.

"Sherlock!"

"Did she faint? Do they really do that?" Sherlock asks walking past them and over to the security guard.

"It's a blow to the head, Does he need help?" John checks over Janine as Sherlock picks up on the two tattoos on the hand and behind the ear.

"Ex-con, Who cares, stay with Janine" He walks over to Magnussen's desk picking up on the temperature and a scent.

"They must still be here... I'm calling the police"

"During our own burglary? You're really not a natural at this are you?" Sherlock whispers loudly.

"Magnussen is still h-" Sherlock looks up before rushing towards the stairs. He picks out the scent.

CLAIRE-DE-LA-LUNE

Sherlock walks down a hallway, looking forward there is light coming from an open door, he peers in to see two figures stood over Magnussen; he is knelt on the floor with his hands on his head. Sherlock opens the door slightly and walks in behind the pair.

"If you are going to commit murder, It would be best to change your perfume Lady Smallwood" Magnussen looks up at Sherlock before shaking his head.

"Neither of them is Lady Smallwood" The taller figure turns to Sherlock. The pistol faces him as he faces Mary. The word Liar floats around Mary's head . Sherlock looks at the pair in slight shock.

"Is John here?" Mary asks.

"He's downstairs" Mary nods before Sherlock shifts from foot to foot..

"Don't move"

"Whatever he has on you, Let me help" Mary shakes her head before looking back at Magnussen then at Sherlock, Sherlock starts to take a step forward but Mary shoots at his foot.

"Don't move Sherlock I will shoot you" Sherlock looks at his foot then back to the pair, he looks at the figure who doesn't turn to him.  
>"No you won't" He takes the step forward, Mary pulls the trigger on her gun. The bullet impacts his lower chest, above his jacket and slightly over to the right. He stands there in shock as blood starts to tickle from the wound, the other figure turns slightly before facing back to Magnussen. Sherlock saw a small mark on the neck before falling backwards.<p>

"I will though" The other figure lifts the gun and slams the silencer over Magnussen's face before turning and picking his phone up.

"I'll call the ambulance" The woman quickly leave as they came, throwing his phone in a flower pot before rushing back to Mary's house changing and throwing the stuff in a black bag. Mary grabs a couple weights before tying the on.

"Thames?"

"Thames"

Adne dismounts the bike and takes off her helmet; She enters the hospital, stopping quickly at the reception. She thanks the receptionist and walks quickly across the foyer. Adne takes the stairs two at a time to where John is talking with Mary.

"He first when he woke up... Mary?" John hugs Mary spotting Ariadne over her shoulder. Mary walks into Sherlock's room as Adne talks with John.

"He would have seen his shooter, The bullet wound was on the front, he was facing them. We can find whoever did this" John embraces his sister as Mary walks back out the room. She nods at Adne who nods too.

"I have to go, John. There is a case I wanted to get solved, the client won't stop sending messages so I thought it best to at least _see _what it was"

"Didn't you want to see Sherlock?" She makes a oh face.

"Almost forgot, sorry Guess I'm a little fuzzy right now" She walks pass the pair and into his room. Sherlock is lying in the bed dazed from the drugs. Adne walks up to him and touches the bandage, she leans over a checks the tapes of the morphine, before turning them up a bit. The detective's face softens slightly and he squints his eyes open slightly.

"Sherlock, Get well soon." She leans down and kisses his forehead before turning and leaving the room and hospital.

Adne picks up her phone, apologising to Mr Garnet.

"One second, Yes? John?"

"Sherlock's gone! He just left, where would he go?" She holds the phone with her shoulder; she writes down her details passing them to the client before leading him out.

"I don't know, try finding Sherlock Holmes in London"

Later

John sits in his chair after Adne brought it back down, he watches Greg put his phone down.

"Nothing on the Bolt holes yet, We have men near them" John frowns as the police detective walks towards the door.

"If you hear anything call me okay? I mean it John" John waves Lestrade off and Mrs Hudson brings over a cup of tea. His phone starts ringing, Mrs Hudson grabs it for him passing it over.

"It's Sherlock, John look it's Sherlock" He looks at the phone then to the bottle of perfume, Adne walks in as the phone stops ringing, she jumps then pulls out her phone.

"Sherlock... Hello? Yeah John's here whats- Okay okay... John it's Sherlock" She passes over her phone.

Adne lies in her bed, listening to the noise of John shouting. It calms and she catches the sound of a chair scraping before starting to head out her room and down the stairs she walks into the living room taking in the sight of John and Sherlock sat with Mary in the dining chair.

Mrs Holmes thanks Ariadne as she cuts the potatoes. She stops to take refill her glass with tap water before sipping it.

"Thank you, My dear. I am so happy Sherlock found someone to make him happy" Adne splutters into her drinks before coughing and looking surprised at Mrs Holmes.

"No, No, No. I'm not.. We're not-"

"It's fine, Dear I know _you two aren't like that_... Better take this tea to Mary" Adne looks after Sherlock's Mother in surprise as Mycroft smirks at her. She flicks starch at him before continuing with the cutting.

Adne walks over to the table and perches herself on it. Mary places a memory stick on the table next to John he looks at it before nodding to her.

"A.G.R A, What's that?"

"My initials" Mary answers looking at Sherlock quickly.

"If you love me don't read it in my presences... Because if you do you won't love me anymore and I can't watch that" She holds back her tears as Adne reaches in her pocket wrapping her fingers around a tissue. John sends her a glare that stops her passing it over.

Adne wipes her hands on the apron before removing it and heading to the door. She grabs her coat and pulls it on, before slipping out. She digs in her pockets and pulls out her lighter but no cigarettes.

"Damn sake John" She turns back to head when a cough sounds behind her. Adne turns to see Sherlock holding up her packet.

"Just borrowing two" He points to Mycroft as Adne takes the packet and lights one.

"Here I thought it was John." She takes a deep inhale before blowing the smoke away from the house. She look to the small cottage and watches Mrs Holmes head towards the door.

"Hide them"

"Are you two smoking?" The pair have hidden their cigartte's behind their backs and are facing the door Adne cuts in before Sherlock blames his brother and Mycroft covers for the pair.

"Sorry Mrs Holmes, My fault. Nasty habit I know but I can't help it. These two are only hanging around for the fumes" She glares at the boys before closing the door. Sherlock blows out the long plume of smoke as Adne turns to them both.

"I wasn't lying. I should have hidden them better" She takes a pull before Mycroft turns to his brother.

"I have, a job offer I should like you to decline"

"I decline your offer."

"I shall pass on your regrets" Adne looks at Mycroft.

"What was it?"  
>"MI6 want to place him back into Eastern Europe. An undercover assignment that would have proven fatal to him in, I think, about six months" Sherlock looks up at his brother.<p>

"The why didn't you want me to take it?" Mycroft takes a drag of his cigarette.

"It is very tempting but, alas you have more utility here"

"How does he have utility, I know you have the likes of Moriarty but come off it-... sorry Sherlock" She shrugs at him as Mycroft takes another drag before frowning and coughing.

"This isn't agreeing with me. I'm going in" Adne chuckles taking another drag.

"You need low tar. You still smoke like a beginner" Sherlock comments as Adne walks towards the gate and leans on the wall. Mycroft stops and turns half way to face his brother.

"Also, your loss would break my heart" Sherlock chokes on the drag as Adne starts coughing.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to that?!" Mycroft turns to face his brother fully holding the door handle.

"Merry Christmas?" Adne is watching the interaction with interest now sitting on the wall leaning on her left hand with the cigarette in her right.

"You hate Christmas" Sherlock comments, Mycroft 'looks' puzzled before smiling a little.

"Yes... Maybe there was something in the punch"

"Clearly.. go have some more" Sherlock smirks at his brother as he turns and walks back into the cottage. Adne blows out a long plume into the air creating a small spiral.

Adne follows Sherlock back into the house. She walks into the living room seeing John stood over Mary.

"What happ-"  
>"Don't drink Mary's tea" The pair look up at Sherlock.<p>

"What did you do?" Adne storms in to the kitchen looking at the sleeping Mycroft and Mrs Holmes. A pot starts hissing and Adne quickly turns all the saucepans off. She checks their breathing before looking for Sherlock.

"What did you do?" He looks behind her, she frowns turning behind her. Sherlock quickly wraps an arm around her and covers her nose with a napkin.

_Chloroform. _Her eyelids close as she falls against Sherlock.

"Is it in your pocket?"

"Of course it is!" They walk towards the helicopter and jump in as it takes off.

Adne lifts her hand and rolls off the bed, she hits the wooden floor on all fours and shakes her head.

"Fucks sake- Sherlock!" She stands with incredible difficulty, waiting till she can see straight before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Billy is nowhere to see, she quietly walks over to Mycroft lifting his head before shaking him.

"Mycroft!" the elder brother wakes and looks at her then under his hand.

"Where's She-"

"Gone, Laptop... Appledore" Mycroft grabs his phone and starts to head outside. Ariadne grabs his arm stopping him.

"I'm going" She walks the door before him.

The helicopter hovers a couple feet above the ground. Several armed police marksmen have taken their positions around Sherlock, John and Magnussen. Adne shouts to Mycroft in the headset before removing her's and jumping out the copter. She grabs her pistol from the back of her jeans and points it at Sherlock.

"Don't! There is no need!" She starts walks slowly towards the trio, John has taken a step back and Magnussen and Sherlock are stood five feet apart.

"Ahh, Ariadne My dear.. You need not do that I don't need protection from him." She ignores Magnussen keeping her gun pointed at Sherlock. Adne has stepped onto the patio and is stood about the same distance from the pair as they are each other. Sherlock is still facing the helicopter. He looks at Magnussen as he watches Adne.

"Sorry. No chance for you to be a hero this time, Mr Holmes" Sherlock turns to face Magnussen.

"Oh do you're research!... I'm not a hero!... I'm a high-functioning Sociopath... Merry Christmas!" A single gunshot rings out. Adne freezes as everything seems to happen in slow motion. Mycroft starts shouting to his men to hold fire. John backs up and starts shouting at Sherlock, Sherlock turns to the helicopter throws the gun down and places his hands on the back of his head. Ariadne's gun drops to the floor as several men grab Sherlock and push pass her.

Ariadne helps Mary out the car, she walks over to Sherlock and embraces him the pair chuckle after a few short words before Sherlock turns to Adne. She walks up to him and stops, she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Remebe- Remember to try and write this time" Sherlock takes out a letter and passes it to her. The cream envelope has five words on the front, all in different languages she looks at it then back up at Sherlock.

"Really?"

"yeah... Well thought you should know at least" She places the letter in her bag before letting John talk. She places a hand on the bag and smiles.

-Flashback, Two weeks before-

"Thank you, Mycroft I needed to talk to –"

"I had to pull some very tight strings to allow you this visit."

"I know Mycroft, And if you ever... I mean ever need me to do anything I will without too many questions." Them stop walking down the long white corridor and face a steel door, Mycroft nods to the guard who unlocks and opens it allowing Adne to walk in. She turns to face the door as it closes.

"We will leave you for the fifteen minutes you wanted" She nods to the elder brother, who dismisses the guard then leaves. She turns to look at Sherlock who is lying on the bunk.

"You know you will be never coming back" She walks over to him and nudges his arm. Sherlock looks at her before moving it and letting her lie next to him. They look at the blank ceiling not talking for a view minutes. Adne sighs and tucks her hand on top of his placing the small flower in his palm.  
>"I remember when we used to lie like this for hours, talking about books or making deductions" Adne glances up at him and catches his eye. She looks over at the door then the corners of the room, a small camera rest in the one just above them. She sighs before taking out two cigarettes.<p>

"Want one?" Sherlock takes it and the lighter she passes to him, before lighting her own and taking a drag. The pair smoke in silence before Mycroft turns up.

"Adne times up." She sighs and sits up, Sherlock follows suit. They stand and walk towards the door. Ariadne stops and turns to Sherlock as he blows the smoke in another direction. She smiles and wraps her arms around him, Sherlock embraces her back and whispers in her ear.

"Your safe now" Adne kisses Sherlock's cheek before letting go, turning and leaving him. he opens his palm and looks at the Honey Suckle flower. Looking closely the petals have tiny words written on them. He sits back on the bed reading what Ariadne has written.

_Sherly, _

_Thank you. Those words are not enough, but there is not a lot of room on these petals. So Thank you is all I can say. _

_For whenever you need me,_

_Ariadne Just._

He turns the flower over and several numbers are placed on it, he smiles at the digits.

"Sherlock is actually a girl's name" John chuckles at Sherlock who looks down smiling before looking back up at his best friend. They stands awkwardly for a few moments before Sherlock removes his glove and holds out his hand.

"To the very best of times, John" John looks at him before taking his hand and shaking it firmly. They releases the grasp and Sherlock pulls his glove back on, he turns and walks over to the plane and up the stairs. As the plane takes off John, Mary and Ariadne all stand watching Sherlock leave. Mycroft turns back to his car getting in and sighing. John turns to Adne nudging her.

"What was the envelope?" She smiles and takes it out passing it over to him. He looks at it confused.

"That makes no sense"

"When we were in school we created a language of our own. We took several other languages and took rules from some and others creating a language we could understand." She looks at the letter pointing to the words.

"How I did it" She smiles and takes the letter back.

"Are you going to read it?" Mary ask, she has stood on Adne's other side. Adne places her hand in her pocket taking out a lighter.

"I might just-"

"How is that possible?" They trio turn to look at Mycroft exiting the car. He takes the phone from his ear then sends out another call.

"Hello, Little brother. How is exile going?" soft muttering can be heard before Mycroft continues.

"Well, I certainly hope you've learned your lesson. As it turns out, You're needed." More muffling till Mycroft takes a breath and looks at the small screen in the car.

"England." He talks some more as Adne leans over and looks into the car.

"How? How? That's not-" She looks behind the pair and watches the plane land.

"Moriarty's back" All around England, on every screen has Moriarty's animated face all repeating at the same time.

"Did you miss me?"


End file.
